The Long Road Home
by Hugofthunder
Summary: Akira knew moving back to Tokyo would have its challenges but it is the only place he has ever felt like he belonged. This story takes place a year after Akira moved back to his home town, Now he must relearn what it means to live in the city again while managing relationships, university, and the expectations of others.


Akira checked his phone, it was early and the sun was barely peeking out over the hills… the train to Tokyo was late. He was impatient and the stress of being later than promised started to seep into his mind.

It reminded him of his first day there over two years ago when mental shutdowns and train accidents had been all too common. He shuddered at the thought of a train accident impeding his journey. The resurgence of these events was always a constant fear in the back of his mind and even though he missed his time as "joker" the leader of the phantom thieves, the idea of people being hurt was more than he would like to bear again.

He opened his messaging app and let the person on the other end know that he would be late. It was not the way he wanted to start this chapter of his life, but for now it was out of his control.

Finally, the train pulled up. Akira rushed to get on and snagged a seat next to the window. Luckily the train was not too packed. He stared out the window as the train began its three-hour journey; nervously he played with the ring on his right hand twisting it as his mind began to wander.

A familiar voice interrupted Akira's thoughts.

"I'm Hungry" came from the bag placed at Akira's feet.

"Look Morgana be quiet or they will try and put you back with the luggage" Akira sternly replied

"You promised me fatty tuna" a perturbed Morgana replied

At this point people were looking around trying to figure out where the cat noises were coming from; Akira had to get morgana to shut up.

Akira in a hushed tone addressed the cat; "look Morgana I will make sure there is tuna sashimi ready for you when we get there. For the time being you are just going to have to wait and be quiet."

Morgana grumbled about their arrangement but finally acquiesced to Akira's demand. He settled in and tried to ignore his hunger, unhappy with his current conditions.

After about an hour he heard the familiar ping of his phone, He eagerly reached for it hoping she was awake. _"Of course…"_ Akira thought. A slight look of disappointment washed over his face as he observed that the message was from Ryuji.

 **** ** _Hey Man are you free for dinner tonight? I bet Boss would make us some curry for old time sake._**

It is not that he didn't want to hear from his best friend. He was excited to see him and the rest of his friends, but Ryuji had never been very good at appropriate timing. Akira's only concern at the moment was getting to Tokyo and getting settled in, Ryuji should understand and at any rate Akira knew he would make it up to Ryuji soon enough. ****

******_I can't today Ryuji…_**

Akira was tempered in his response. He didn't think he needed to explain the situation and at any rate He did not want to set Ryuji off, as their relationship had been somewhat strained over the past year.

Akira looked at his phone again. _"hmm 8:30, she should be awake by now…"_

At that very moment, he received another text message. The familiar ping had his hear racing and his face turned a slight shade of pink only for him to be disappointed again.

It was Makoto asking when his train was due to arrive. As always she was responsible and needed all of the facts before she completed a task.

 ** _10:30 am. Will you still be able to pick me up at the station?_**

 ** _Yes, does she know you are coming or is supposed to be one of your grand gestures?_**

 ** _She knows I am coming. I have not heard from her yet. I hope she isn't getting cold feet_**

 ** _I am sure she slept a bit late. A few of us were over there last night watching movies and drinking beer. I may have encouraged her to drink a bit much._**

 ** _Makoto… You are supposed to be the responsible one… future police commissioner._**

 ** _I can't help it that you and the rest of the phantoms taught me the most important lesson in life…how to have fun…_**

 ** _I am sure Sae would be thrilled with that response._**

 ** _Shhh this is on a need to know basis, and as far as my sister needs to know my grades are excellent and I spend most nights studying._**

Akira chuckled to himself as he thought about how uptight Makoto had been when they first met. To think she is this incorrigible now.

He shuddered to think about how Sae would react if Makoto dropped her mask and was anything less than perfect in front of her.

Even with all of the secrets that were spilled and Akira sacrificing himself for the good of his friends and the greater benefit of the country… Sae was still overly protective of her little sister. Her drive in life was to see that Makoto succeeded, and even though she had left criminal prosecution for defense litigation her interrogation skills had not waned.

 ** _Just be careful ok… and next time take better care of my girlfriend. I still have not heard from her._**

Akira stuffed his phone back into his pocket. A mixture of concern, anger, and fear crossed his mind all at the same time. He understood she may have needed to blow off steam but at the same time he worried that this was a response to her insecurities about their relationship. _"How could she just forget about me, forget about us… this is not like her"_ His mind was racing at a million miles per hour. He tried to scrub the awful thoughts and feeling he was having from his mind but they had already consumed him.

Another hour passed, Akira was growing restless and impatient, time seemed to be at a standstill, _"where is she? I still haven't heard from her."_ Was all he could think. He pulled out his phone typed a message, then erased it. Akira repeated this process several times. He couldn't quite find all the words to sum up how he was feeling in text. Also if she really was feeling insecure about their relationship he knew it would be best to wait and have that discussion in person.

Another moment passed Akira thought back onto what Makoto had said, as usual she was probably right. His beloved was at home nursing a hangover and waiting for him to arrive. It should not be anything for him to get worked up over.

Akira checked his phone again. He still had an hour to go, The silence was driving him mad he needed to do something anything to take his mind off of the situation. He knew he should have some coffee and something to eat. He had not eaten since the previous afternoon as he was still too excited to move back to Tokyo. Akira got up to walk to the dining car, forgetting Morgana was still in his bag Akira swung it over his shoulder inciting a large meow form the now awake and perturbed cat.

"Jesus Akira! I am not some stuffed animal to be thrown around!" Morgana cried from the bag

Akira knew at this moment he had a real problem… the cat was awake and he was pissed and hungry.

"SHHH Quiet Morgana we are almost there I promise"

"You owe me, don't think I will just forget this. I have no problem making a mess and blaming it on you!" the cat retorted

Akira sat back down looking at his phone for the millionth time. He decided to try and get some sleep… Hoping the time would pass and he would wake up in Tokyo.

As he closed his eyes Akira could not shake the knot in his stomach, all the insecurities he had had for the last year began to run through his mind he hoped just being there for her would be enough but he worried about the coming storm. The odds had always seemed to be stacked against them; Even with Tokyo being a large city it seemed as if they were always under a microscope, that was not about to change now.

Akira knew this would be a difficult time. As he worked hard to make his way back to Tokyo over the past year, he struggled. Being back in his village home felt like a prison, it seemed like no matter where he went there were whispers about him being a criminal. He was isolated at school; he felt isolated at home, no matter how hard his parents had tried to be there for him, He put all of his efforts into working a part time job and being top of his class so he could get into the University of Tokyo and study Political Science. He had a deep desire to help people he knew the only legal way was for him to earn a seat in the diet center.

The one piece of joy he allowed himself was his daily communications with his friends and girlfriend. They had become his family over the past two years. They had believed in him, fought for the good of all alongside him, pushed him to be a better person and loved him even when he felt unlovable. They were his biggest cheerleaders and the motivating factor as to why he worked so hard. He knew he belonged back with them, that he needed them as much as they needed him.

Akira hoped his friends being so close would help lessen the time it took him to acclimate to his new life. He knew this move was going to change everything.

The train pulled into the station and came to a stop. Akira jerked out of his day dream realizing he had arrived. He quickly grabbed his bag hoisting it over his shoulder and quietly explaining to Morgana that they had arrived. The cat was a lot kinder this time around as he knew he would soon be rewarded with yummy fish.

Once off the train Akira pulled out his phone. Being lost in his own head had made him completely unaware that he had received several messages.

The first two messages had to deal with logistics Makoto impatient as always needed to know where he was so she could pick him up. She lamented the fact that he had not planned this better. He put her messages on hold. It would be hard to miss that enormous black van of her and he just wanted a second to collect himself.

He finally looked down at his last message, _"Finally…"_ He breathed a sigh of relief.

 ** _I love you. I will see you soon._**

Akira blushed and read the words back several times. It was not everything that needed to be said to quell his hours of stress and worry, but it was enough for right now. He made his way outside the station and found Makoto impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel

"It's about time. Don't you know how to answer a text!" Makoto said sternly as he climbed into the passangers seat.

"Well hello, its nice to see you too. I know it has been a long time" Akira responded smugly.

The car was silent Akira finally spoke up "Look nothing happened to your precious plans and it's not like this van is hard to miss. Morgana and I are safe you have completed your first mission"

"Hey! I just like to know what is happening. She would have never forgiven me if I lost you." Makoto finally retorted, as she started the car towards their destination.

Akira smiled and thanked Makoto again for picking him up. He smiled " _as much as things change, some things will always remain the same."_ he thought as she rounded the corner towards the center of Shibuya.

After a tumultuous drive that included too much traffic and Makoto being too excited to actually keep her eyes on the road, Akira was ecstatic when the car finally came to a stop at their destination. While he appreciated Makoto for coming to pick him up her driving had not improved over the past year.

"Were here!" Makoto had exclaimed as she opened the back door for Morgana to hop out.

"I never thought we would make it." Akira sighed as he looked at the apartment complex for the first time. "remind me next time to hold on".

Makoto ignored his veiled dig at her driving and led him into the lobby and up the elevator.

 _"_ _I am glad one of us has been her before"_ Akira thought with a slight twinge of jealousy.

Even though he had helped select the apartment he was not able to actually be there in person. It was a sore subject for him as he really wanted to be included in the process more.

Not being able to be there for his girlfriend on move in day had just filled him with more regret. Both of them felt it was best for him to wait until he was able to be in Tokyo full time. She did not want their life together to derail his future and become a distraction. Ultimately, he knew she was right.

His heart was racing; his naturally calm demeanor was a mix of anxiety and restlessness. They walked down the hall for what seemed like an inordinate amount of time until Makoto exclaimed "this is it!" and they stopped in front of a door on the 10th floor. He looked at the door and prepared himself mentally everything over the past year had led to this moment.

Akira took a breath and stepped forward. He slowly pressed the doorbell a wave of adrenaline crossed his body; he was a mixture of nerves and excitement. The sound of the door unlocking and the knob turning felt like an eternity. As the door opened he saw the sun shining through the apartment and caught a glimpse of his love. She was there standing in front of him for the first time in months as beautiful as he had remembered. Just looking at her caused him to blush.

She stepped outside the door wrapped her arms around him and quietly whispered into his ear

"Welcome home Master"

He blushed hoping Makoto or Morgana had missed that part. Fortunately, they had already rushed inside, Makoto needed to use the bathroom and Morgana was all to eager to explore his new residence.

He pulled her closer placing a longing kiss on her lips. Neither of them cared who saw, they didn't have to hide anymore, They could let the world know how much they loved each other.

Akira broke the kiss and leaned in "I have missed you Sadayo."

All of Akira's insecurities and fears washed away in that moment. He knew he was safe, no matter what challenges they faced they would face them together. He was content for the first time in a long time.

Sadayo turned to go inside "Akira let me down!" He blushed and smiled a mischievous smile. "Not before I have had a chance to do this right." He carried her inside and shut the door behind them. Looking around everything was perfect. Photos of him and Sadayo on their many adventures hung on the wall. Trinkets from his days as a phantom thief were spread around the apartment, a beautiful painting gifted from Yusuke hung in the hallway. It was perfect, better than he could have imagined.

He leaned against the door looking at the woman he loved and quietly realized _"I am home."_


End file.
